Les 2 fils de la forêt
by Lionne.Fluffy
Summary: Yagura a un frère jumeaux, un jumeaux qui a été abandonné dans une forêt à la naissence. Mais cet enfant a été adopté par une troupe de Pokémon. Plus tard, lui et Naruto se rencontre et deviennent de grand amis. Mais le jour des examens, Naruto va montrer sa vrai nature et son ami va devoir s'habituer à la civilisation humaine et à eux deux, protéger leur famille adoptive.


**Salut chers lecteurs !**

 **Sachez qu'il s'agit du premier Crossover que j'écris.**

 **Et que ce premier chapitre ne parlera pas de Naruto, mais de son futur ami et légèrement des Pokémons.**

 **Mais ne vous en faites pas, je parlerais de Naruto dans le troisième chapitre.**

 **Sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **( HISTOIRE 8 )**

 **Les 2 fils de la forêt**

 **Chapitre 1: Abandon.**

Lors d'une nuit sombre d'hiver, 3 Shinobis marchaient dans une forêt qui donne un côté sinistre avec l'obscurité de la nuit.

Sur les 3, celui qui marchait en tête du groupe, un homme nommait Ombi, possèdant des cheveux roux et des yeux marrons, tenait un petit paquet enroulé dans une couverture verte. Mais après quelques instant, le Shinobi sentit le contenu du paquet remuer. Ombi déplaça légèrement la couverture pour vérifier ce qu'il contenait: ses yeux se posaient sur un petit nouveau-né, possèdant des cheveux gris clair ébouriffés et des petits yeux fatigués de couleur rose sans pupilles.

Le Shinobi roux resta stoïque face à l'enfant. Mais à l'intérieur, Ombi était énormément attristé et fou de rage contre lui même en pensant au mal qu'il allait devoir faire à ce petit être innocent. Et surtout QUI, lui avait donné cet ordre.

Le grand ninja fronça les sourcils à cette pensée. Comment cet homme avait il pu lui ordonner de faire une telle chose ?!

 **Retour en arrière**

Ombi venait de rentrer dans le bureau du Mizukage, à qui ce dernier venait de le convoquer pour lui parler d'une affaire urgente. Il se retrouva devant un grand homme qui devait avoir dans la trentaine, habillait dans la tenue traditionnelle du Mizukage, avec des cheveux longs noirs lui arrivaient jusqu'au bas du dos et des yeux de couleur rose sans pupilles: Thabo, le troisième Mizukage.

« Vous m'avez demandé Mizukage-sama ? »

« Oui Ombi. » le troisième commença d'une voix sérieuse « J'ai une mission de la plus haute importance à vous confier. Une mission de Rang S pour être plus précis. »

Le ninja roux commença à se sentir nerveux. Il n'avait encore jamais participé à une mission d'un rang aussi élevé et puis Ombi était parfaitement conscient que la situation devait être plus que sérieuse pour qu'il lui confit une telle mission.

« De quoi s'agit cette mission Mizukage-sama ? »

« Cette mission est un secret de la plus haute importance. » Ombi se détendit légèrement. Si ce n'était qu'un secret ce serait plus facile à protéger. Thabo continua « Vous savez ce qui c'est passé cette nuit ? »

Ombi hocha la tête. Bien sûr qu'il savait, comme tout le monde dans Kiri. Cette nuit était né le fils du Mizukage: Yagura et juste après sa naissance, son père a ordonné que Sanbi: le démon à 3 queues soit scellé dans l'enfant, faisant de lui un Jinchûriki.

« Mais ce que personne ne sait, exceptais moi, mon épouse Sekai, la sage femme qui nous a aidé pour l'accouchement et désormais vous, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas qu'un enfant: ils étaient 2. De parfait jumeaux. »

Cette fois Ombi était un peux choqué. Des jumeaux ? Ombi pencha légèrement la tête, confus. À bien y réfléchir, le ninja roux ne voyait pas pourquoi le Mizukage avait voulu cacher qu'il avait un deuxième fils.

En voyant sa confusion, Thabo continua « Mais moi et Sekai pensons qu'au fur et à mesure qu'il grandira, il pourrait bien retourner Yagura contre le village. » Ombi écarquilla les yeux. Comment le Mizukage pouvait-il mettre de telles suppositions sur juste un petit nouveau-né, surtout sur son propre enfant ?! Et Thabo continua « Alors nous avons décidé... qu'il était préférable de ne pas le garder. »

Cette fois, c'en fit trop pour Ombi. « Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Il s'agit tout de même de votre fils ! » il cria scandalisé.

Hésitant, le Mizukage baissa la tête. Il savait parfaitement qu'il s'agissait bien de son fils. Mais Yagura sera utiliser comme une arme vivante pour Kiri et il est fort possible que le plus jeune finisse par encourager son grand frère à se révolter. Thabo soupira et secoua la tête à contrecœur « Je sais qu'il s'agit de mon fils. Mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'il devienne une menace pour le village. »

« Mais... »

« Je vous ai dit qu'il s'agit d'une mission de Rang S. Quiquonque trahira ce secret aura pour châtiment la peine de mort. » menaça Thabo fermement.

Ombi aurait voulu protester, mais ce ravisa. Il savait qu'un simple Anbu comme lui ne pouvait pas aller contre l'autorité d'un Kage, surtout contre celui de son propre village. Mais il trouvait tout de même ça plus qu'horrible !

« Votre mission est simple: en sortant de la tour, deux autres Anbu vous attendront avec l'enfant. Emmené le dans la forêt et laissé le là-bas. » répondit Thabo

Ombi grimaça au mot "laissé", mais à contrecœur acquisca « Hai Mizukage-sama. »

En sortant de la tour, comme lui avait dit le troisième, deux Anbu l'attendaent avec l'enfant enroulé dans une couverture verte, qu'ils lui remit. « En route ! »

Ils commençaient à prendre la direction de la forêt. Mais Ombi regarda attentivement l'enfant qu'il tenait dans ses bras: il avait les même cheveux gris clair de sa mère, ses yeux étaient cachés derrière ses paupières endormis mais le ninja roux était persuadé qu'il avait les yeux roses sans pupilles de son père. Mais surtout, ce petit dormait si paisiblement, totalement inconscient de l'abandon qu'il vient d'être victime.

 **Fin-back Flash**

Comment cet homme pouvait-il abandonner son propre fils ?!

Ombi voulait vraiment aider cet enfant, mais il se doutait que les deux autres ninja étaient surtout là pour s'assurer qu'il accomplisse sa «mission».

L'enfant regarda le grand ninja roux avec curiosité, on aurait l'impréssion qu'il demandait _« Où m'emmènes-tu ? »_

Le cœur d'Ombi se serra à cette vue _« Ne me regar_ _de pas comme ça. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si tu n'étais jamais né. »_

À bien y réfléchir, le Mizukage osait dire que s'était son fils, alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas nommé ! Surment qu'il était sur que ce petit ne survivrait pas. Avec ce froid en plein milieu de l'hiver, il y avait de forte chance qu'il meurt pendant la nuit, ou s'il était chanceux, le lendemain.

« On va le laisser ici. » lui répond un des deux ninja après s'être arrêté.

Ombi déposa l'enfant près d'un arbre. Mais il sentit l'enfant frissonner en sentant le froid plus fort après avoir perdu le contacte plus chaud de son porteur. Le grand ninja roux toucha la petite joue douce du bébé _« Je suis désolé petit, mais je ne peux pas désobéir à ton père. »_

Et il partit le cœur lourd avec ces deux partenaires.

Mais peu après leurs départ, une créature sortie de l'ombre et s'approcha de l'enfant frissonnant.

Cette créature se déplassait sur quatre pattes, le pelage de son corps et de sa tête est principalement gris, l'extrémité des pattes, le dos et la queue étaient recouverts de poils noirs mais plus longs que la normale sur le dos. Ses yeux étaient rouges et soulignés par une marque triangulaire noire.

 **A suivre...**

 **Alors, quand n'avez-vous pensé ?**

 **D'après vous, par rapport à la description, qu'elle était ce pokémon qu'il a trouvé ?**

 **Comment s'appellera cet enfant ? ( Vous pouvez me proposer ce que vous voulez )**

 **À la prochaine pour une nouvelle Fanfiction ou un nouveau chapitre !**


End file.
